Two Sides to Every Story
by R54EVER
Summary: He was a bully. She was the bullied. But he loved her. And she was broken. He wanted her, she wanted to die. He needed her and she needed a hero. That's what he was going to be. Even if it meant losing everything…. Auslly. Rated T for Abuse and mentions of Rape.
1. Prologue

_Prologue.  
_

This story has a happy ending but we have to get through the hard parts first. The parts that make you cry. The parts that make you smile! The parts that make you angry, and the parts that make you want to scream at the top of your lungs. There are a lot of pieces in this story.

Some say she meant nothing. But to one person… she was everything. She was the stars to his moon. His light. His everything. She meant the world to him and he had to find a way to make her his. Except. He was a bully. She was the bullied. But he loved her. And she was broken. He wanted her, she wanted to die. He needed her and she needed a hero. That's what he was going to be. Even if it meant losing everything…. He would get his dream girl... If it was the last thing he did. He had to, or, he didn't know what would happen.

He would suffer any consequences. Just to see her face. Kiss her lips. Hold her close and tell her everything will be ok.

But he can't do that now. She's suffering too much. First he needs to make that stop. Them maybe… Just maybe. He could have her to himself. He could make those tears of pain turn into tears of joy. He could make her smile a real smile for once. He could make her happy. He just needs to figure out how… He could-

Wait… I'm getting ahead of my-self here. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

~/~

** Hey guys this is my first story on here. Sorry it's short just the prologue of course. I will probably update it later today. Thanks for reading! If You want any Imagines or have a senario I should do for Auslly/Raura please comment! Also if you have an idea for a One- Shot you want me to do comment!**


	2. Intro! Excited?

Ally Dawson. She was just like any other girl. But she wasn't, she had a hard life. Her dad abused her. She looked too much like her mom. He just couldn't accept that she was gone. So he hurt Ally, she reminded him of her when he wanted to forget her. He even raped Ally a few times, he was drunk of course he wouldn't do that sober. Or at least that's what Ally thought.

One day when Ally was 13 her dad walked into her room. Angry and in need for… Things. Ally didn't know what was happening at first. But then she realized it. He was trying to rape her. She couldn't do anything so she just laid there. Motionless, silently crying, that was the moment she realized just how messed up her life really was.

She never blamed her dad, it was her fault her mom died, it is her fault she gets beat, it is her fault she gets bullied.

Ally Dawson. She used to be happy, she used to smile, she used to laugh and hang out with her Best Friend Trish. But that all changed one day when she was 7. She tries to forget it but it just keeps coming back like a boomerang. She can't get rid of it… She wants to forget, but she can't.

_It all happened July, 16 2003. Ally, Trish, and Ally's parents were at the park. Like they do every Saturday. Ally and Trish were playing with Ally's new Frisbee. Ally threw the ball a little too hard and it went into the street. Trish went to go get it but right as she did a car was speeding down the road. Mrs. Dawson saw this and ran after her. Of course Trish ran away when she heard Mrs. Dawson yelling but she was already in the road. Then all of a sudden *BAM* Mrs. Dawson died on impact. Mr. Dawson cried for weeks, then after 7 ½ weeks, he started hitting Ally. She didn't talk to Trish after she started getting hit. So she had no friends. She was alone. _

Ally Dawson. Started getting bullied at age 14. 9th grade. She didn't even know why, she never did anything wrong. She was always quiet. Always minding her own business. Always alone. But one day in the 9th grade Austin Moon, tripped her in the hallway. After that everything just went downhill. She used to have a crush on Austin too. He was the bright blonde brown eyed boy that lived down the road from her. Never talked to her. So why did he start bullying her? She never knew. Soon enough the tripping in the hallway turned into shoving, which turned in to name calling, and more. Her life was already bad enough why did Austin and his "Gang" have to bully her? She never did anything to them.

Well that first incident happened 3 years ago.

And that brings us to where we are now.

Ally Dawson now 17. Still getting abused still getting bullied. Little did she know… Today is the day, which changed her life forever.

Austin's P.O.V _**(Surprise)**_

Hi guys! I'm Austin Moon. You might know me as the guy who bullies Ally Dawson. I didn't want to bully her. I always liked Ally. The way her brown eyes get big when she's reading. Or the way her hair looks during gym. Or her slim figure… Oh sorry I went to La La land…. Anyway the only reason I'm bullying her is for my image. If I don't my "friends" will bully me and ruin my life! Not even exaggerating. They will ruin my life.

I never understood why Ally was always so quiet. I mean she never talked not even to the teacher. She got perfect grades though. She doesn't have any friends either. I don't get how anyone could not like her! I mean she's perfect. I really don't want to bully her. _Maybe I should stop._ No I can't I'll get bullied. _But she gets bullied and she's fine. _But what if they bully me worse. No, I'm going to stop bullying her. If I don't it will just keep getting worse. Maybe if I stop she will go out with me!

Today when I get to school I'm going to talk to Ally.

~/~

Ally's P. O. V

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na _

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sit-_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. If my dad wakes up he'll be pissed. I crawled out of bed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my clothes for today. Then I got into the shower, my arms and legs started to sting, I looked down and saw all my cuts and bruises. I looked terrible. No wonder people bully me.

I got out of the shower and changed into black jeans a plain white T-shirt and my black converse. I used the little make up I had to cover any visible bruises or cuts. I put a little mascara on, grabbed my back-pack and an apple then left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I said Ally's new Frisbee then said she threw her ball to hard. It must be kind of confusing. So anyway sorry!**_

_**This isn't an update but I will be updating soon! Hope you like the new chapter. Sorry again if its not as good as you thought it would be. I hate Authors notes just as much as you! **_

_**Also Do not own A&A the writes to that show go to the producers and writers. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Jordan**_


End file.
